Arsinos United Nations General Assembly
This is the hall of the General Assembly of the Arsinos United Nations. Here each non-suspended member nation can propose laws and accept, reject, or abstain from voting on, proposals by other nations. If you think the proposal needs discussion or negotiation, put it in the Arsinos United Nations General Legislative Advisory Committee first. This is recommended for anything non-urgent, and anything that has multiple points to it. Proposal Advice *A proposal can be made on anything. It doesn't matter if it has previously been rejected. *Writing something into law doesn't automatically make it happen; there may be practical considerations such as enforcement of a law or the funding and construction of a project. *With emphasis on the tip above, you must be careful and specific with the wording of your proposal. If it is too vague then it becomes open to interpretation and may not even have any implications as a result. *Consider the consequences of a law being passed and the different scenarios that may concern it - make sure all possibilities are considered. *Re-iterating points 3 and 4, think about weather the proposal is scenario-specific or more general and tailor the proposal accordingly. *Remember, being able to propose anything includes the possibility of repealing laws that have already been passed. *It often happens that a proposal is made that triggers a debate, and there is disagreement on the nuances of the proposal. With some subjects it may be best to have a committee or discussion in the AUNGLAC before putting the proposal to the UNGA. *You can vote FOR, AGAINST, or ABSTAIN FROM VOTING on a proposal. Do not make your vote conditional or apply a caveat; if you feel a proposal should be changed before passing, vote against and re-propose with amendment. *Ineligible votes (those from ineligible nations or cast after the deadline) are coloured black. Representatives =Laws proposed = AAC Suspension AAC should be kicked out of the UN for attempting to steal the table/stealing the table. If AAC manages/tries to steal the table a United taskforce must be sent to retrieve it. Even if it is unclear as to whether AAC stole the table they should be held responsible as they publicly announced their intentions. Maintain Ceasefire during Elections Defend the democratic right of Arsinese citizens by mandating a ceasefire for the duration of the elections. Black believes that the powers of Arsinos do not want the citizens' voices to be heard and are using war as a means of distraction and disruption to prevent them having their say. The UN should stop this. *KAL: War is part of the democratic process. **AS concurs. Expand UN Fleet Give the UNEC power to aquire up to 8 battleships, 5 carriers *AS: The UNEC have proven quite a few times that they can sometimes be corrupt. Ban on EMP Weapons The latest Table theft incident demonstrated that Cayden Masher is drawn to EMP weapons. *KAL: This could be used as a sort of trap. Maybe. Category:Arsinos Category:AUN